PROYECTO INTERPRETE
by Yunuen
Summary: Donatelo, cansado de que sus hermanos no puedan entender su complicado lenguaje, crea un "Interprete" que es un dispositivo que le va a ayudar a que los demás le entiendan, pero sucede algo que no esperaba. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

.

Hola mis lectores.

n.n

Este fic se supone que es la continuación de mi fic llamado Mal Entendido.

Al checar la fecha de ese fic, ya va para 2 años desde que lo subí… 2 años he tardado con esta continuación. No tengo excusas que dar para explicar este retraso, pero sí tengo muchas segundas partes que continuar.

Quién me manda dejar finales abiertos. Creía que eran buenos los finales abiertos, pero estoy comprobando que tal vez no lo sean, y lo comprobé el sábado pasado al leer un libro de 326 páginas llamado El Guardián de los Dragones (lo leí en 1 día), pero al llegar al final, resulta que se queda con un final abierto. No podía creer que el autor nos dejara sin saber qué pasa después con Ping (una chica como de 15 años) y con Kai (un bebé dragón recién nacido) cuando emprenden otro viaje ahora ellos dos solitos después de pasar tantas penurias para llegar a donde debían llegar, pero así comprendí que esto mismo debe pasarles a mis lectores cuando un fic mío se queda en un sutil "Continuará".

Para mi consuelo, ese libro tiene segunda parte xD pero para mis lectores, el único consuelo que puedo darles son más fics. Las segundas partes van a tardar un poco, pero "ai" voy, a paso de tortuga.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: _LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo para hacer pasar un agradable rato a quien sea que tenga la gentileza de tomarse su tiempo para leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROYECTO INTÉRPRETE**

_POV de Donatelo_

- Accediendo a "Mis Documentos". Clave de acceso:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Buscando carpeta con nombre clave "Intérprete". Clave de acceso:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Verificando avance:

"Estatus del proyecto: 99.85% completado."

"Acción pendiente: Adaptar el circuito integrado NE 555 al casco número 3."

- Saliendo del sistema. -

_Donatelo se encuentra en su área de trabajo, ocupado con algún proyecto._

_Estando frente a su computadora, se desliza sentado en la silla con ruedas para llegar a la mesa donde hay 3 cascos como los que utilizan los ciclistas; uno es color rojo, otro azul, y uno más de color naranja. Toma el casco color naranja, le da vuelva para ver el interior; el interior está tapizado con finos microcircuitos. Toma un cautín (instrumento técnico eléctrico usado para unir componentes electrónicos), lo conecta a la corriente eléctrica, toma un microchip, lo coloca en su lugar, toma soldadura y el cautín (que ya ha alcanzado la temperatura idónea), y empieza a unir el microchip al resto de los circuitos electrónicos. _

- Procediendo a la instalación del circuito integrado NE 555 al casco número 3. -

_Al cabo de una media hora ha terminado. Vuelve a su computadora._

- Accediendo a "Mis Documentos". Clave de acceso:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Buscando carpeta con nombre clave "Intérprete". Clave de acceso:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Actualizando avance:

"Estatus del proyecto: 100% completado."

- Adicionando referencias:

_Teclea rápidamente, a pesar de sólo tener 3 dedos en cada mano._

"Fase 1: Terminada."

"Fase 2: Someter los dispositivos a pruebas de campo."

- Saliendo del sistema. -

Me levanto de mi lugar, tomo mi bolsa, y me aproximo a la mesa en la que están los 3 cascos.

Coloco los tres recién terminados dispositivos en el interior de mi bolsa. Ahora, debo hallar a mis conejillos de Indias… es decir, debo hallar a mis hermanos.

Leonardo es el más predecible, dado que realiza una rutina muy rigurosa, por lo tanto, es fácilmente rastreable.

Lo busco en el dojo; probablemente se encuentre ejecutando katas. Para mi decepción, no lo hallo ahí.

Me dirijo a la cocina; posiblemente esté preparando té para Sensei y para él. Antes de llegar a la puerta no percibo ninguna excéntrico aroma. Me asomo sólo para comprobarlo. No se encuentra.

Entonces, voy a la habitación de Sensei. Es factible que Leonardo y Sensei estén jugando una partida de Shogi [_ajedrez japonés_]. Toco a la puerta, pero Sensei no responde. En mi premura por poner a prueba mis recién terminados dispositivos y comprobar su funcionalidad, con mucha cautela, deslizo la puerta y me asomo. Sensei medita solo. Leonardo no está con él. Vuelvo a deslizar la puerta.

- Únicamente queda un lugar por verificar. -

Subo a la habitación de Leonardo.

La iluminación no está accionada, sin embargo, un tenue brillo se percibe en las profundidades de esa vasta oscuridad.

Leonardo está meditando.

Generalmente, me retiro para ocuparme de otros asuntos que tengo en mi lista de pendientes mientras él termina su ejercicio de meditación, salvo que en esta ocasión, me voy a permitir que mi lado impertinente aflore. Aún no he olvidado que Leonardo se atrevió a asegurar, en una ocasión, que Miguel Ángel está progresando más rápida y favorablemente que Rafa y yo en cuanto al ejercicio de ocultamiento del espíritu, ejercicio que resulta ser el más efectivo de los ataques sorpresa que se puedan ejecutar según los principios del Ninjitsu.

Y ahí voy…

Saco el casco que le corresponde a Leo, y me adentro a la oscuridad casi total que embarga la habitación de mi hermano mayor con mucha cautela, concentrándome no únicamente en disminuir los latidos de mi corazón, sino también en aminorar mi 'vibración vital'. Lo rodeo por su flanco izquierdo. Mi intención es colocarle yo mismo en su cabeza el dispositivo recién creado sin que se percate de mi presencia. Dejo de avanzar. La luz de la vela es de ayuda, puedo ubicarme sin dificultad tras la espalda de Leonardo. Atacaré con un fino pero veloz movimiento. Tomo con firmeza el casco con ambas manos, y…

¡Doy un gran salto! ¡Giro en el aire por sobre la cabeza de Leo, extiendo mis brazos para colocarle el casco justo al pasar sobre él y…! Por un segundo estoy convencido de que lo lograré, pero en ese segundo, Leo abre los ojos… la luz de la vela se refleja en esos perspicaces ojos café claro, sorprendiéndome en mi fechoría… estiro los brazos al tiempo que voy cayendo, pero Leo, aunque sentado, realiza una sorprendente maniobra para lanzar una patada directo a mi estomago, y me arroja lejos de él.

- ¡Ah! -

¡Suelto el casco, y mucho antes de pensar en la dolorosa que va a ser mi caída, imagino que el casco cae al suelo y se rompe en mil añicos!

¡Choco de espaldas contra el duro suelo (agradeciendo una vez más tener un caparazón), pero reboto, giro, y finalmente, caigo boca abajo!

- ¡Ay! -

Estoy aturdido, pero aun así, abro los ojos buscando el casco… parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder enfocar bien mi visión. Las luces artificiales han sido encendidas. Veo a Leo de pie, con el casco en sus manos.

- Se te cayó esto, Doni. –

Suspiro de alivio.

- Quelonios… ¿cómo lo hace? – me digo en voz baja, frustrado por mi fallido intento de sorprender a Leo.

Trato de pararme, pero Leo llega y me ofrece una mano; me ayuda a ponerme de pie, pero no me ofrece una disculpa por arrojarme. En cierta forma, es un desafío que hemos acordado los cuatro, después de ese día en el que Rafa y yo fuimos testigos de que Mikey casi consiguiera romper la concentración de Leo sin que a su vez lo atacara: Rafa, Mikey y yo tenemos el derecho de atacar a Leo en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, buscando sorprenderlo y someterlo. Hasta ahora, no lo hemos conseguido.

- Toma. –

Me tiende mi dispositivo, pero me rehúso.

- Lo he diseñado para ti. –

- Ya me lo insinuaba el color azul. –

- Póntelo, por favor. –

Él mira el interior del casco, pero no me formula ninguna pregunta sobre los circuitos que le he integrado. Se lo coloca sobre la cabeza y ata las correas de seguridad.

Leo siempre es el más dispuesto en ayudarme con las pruebas de mis proyectos. No tengo la menor duda que, si llegase a solicitárselo, se arrojaría desde un puente sin vacilar, sólo para que yo compruebe si acaso las tortugas somos capaces de volar no teniendo alas.

- ¿Para qué sirve el casco, Doni? –

Obtengo de mi bolsa otro dispositivo que se va a encargar de medir la eficiencia del casco. Lo activo y comienzo a hablar con una rebuscada explicación.

- Atribulado por la constante desavenencia ocasionada por la complejidad de mi conjunto de sonidos articulados de los que hago uso para manifestar abiertamente lo que pienso y/o siento, me he visto en la garrafal necesidad de crear un mecanismo electrónico que me ofrezca apoyo mediante la traslación de mi sentir verbal para con mis confundidos oyentes, evitándome realizar una explicación de mis propias palabras, aunada también, la salvaguarda de mi bienestar físico. -

Leo tiene una expresión confusa en su rostro.

'Piqueteo' la pantalla de mi dispositivo en la primera línea de acción a realizar del experimento; la marco como realizada:

"1. Hablar mediante un complejo lenguaje."

- OK. –

Luego observo que Leo abre la boca para tratar de interpretar mis palabras por sí mismo, dada la demora de mi explicación más sencilla, salvo que mi mecanismo colocado sobre su cabeza, ya que ejecuta funciones con una mayor velocidad y precisión que cualquier actividad cerebral, realiza la traslación de mis palabras.

"El casco que tienes colocado sobre tu cabeza, traduce las palabras de Donatelo, así, él no tiene que explicar lo que quiso decir y no te confundes, pero sobre todo, a Rafael no le da por estrangularlo."

Leo da un brinco por la repentina voz automatizada que sale del casco, pero en el siguiente segundo comprende a la perfección su uso.

- Wow, Doni… Es como un traductor. El casco traduce tus palabras; es un intérprete. –

- Exacto. Cuando hablo, el dispositivo detecta mi voz, se activa, rastrea las ondas mentales de quien trae el casco puesto y evalúa su grado de comprensión, elige las palabras adecuadas, y explica lo que quise decir yo con palabras más sencillas; de esta manera, yo no tengo que volver a hablar para darme a entender. Mis palabras se entienden, y mi integridad física está a salvo. –

Leo aguarda un momento a que el Intérprete vuelva a realizar su labor, pero en esta ocasión no lo hace.

- No habla. Se habrá descompuesto. –

- No Leo. Como te dije, el Intérprete analiza tus ondas mentales, y si detecta que has logrado entender todo, no es necesario que deba aclararte el significado de mis palabras; en caso contrario, lo hace. –

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! –

- ¿Alguna observación con la que desees aportar?

- Sí. Entonces… hay que traer el casco todo el tiempo. -

- Es el único inconveniente, o si prefieres traer contigo un diccionario… - trato de decir una broma.

- No, está bien. – sonríe por mi sarcástico comentario - Es mucho más rápido que hojear un diccionario, pero, ¿no puede ser de un tamaño más práctico? -

- Voy a trabajar en otro diseño en cuanto compruebe la eficiencia de cada circuito de este modelo; entonces, elaboraré un Intérprete más liviano. Quizás, pueda reducirlo al tamaño de una diadema o de un auricular. –

- Sería mucho mejor el auricular. –

- Entendido y anotado. –

Tecleo las aportaciones de mi hermano mayor en mi agenda electrónica, y la guardo en mi bolsa.

- Bien. Ahora debo hallar a Rafa y a Mikey y convencerlos de que usen su respectivo casco. –

Suspiro al imaginar la misión imposible a la que estoy por encausarme.

- Yo te ayudo. –

Leo me ofrece su ayuda gentilmente. Esto le quita un tremendo peso a mi caparazón.

- Gracias. – le sonrió agradecido.

Vamos a la sala porque vi a Rafa sentado en el sillón aprovechando la ausencia de Mikey. Mikey salió, y al permanecer apagada la televisión, Rafa aprovecha el silencio que momentáneamente se disfruta en casa para tejer un poco.

Al parecer, tejer, es una actividad en la que le gusta regodearse mi hermano el Temperamental.

Le entrego a Leo el casco color rojo y se aproxima sigilosamente tras Rafa…

Nerviosamente contengo la respiración. Ante cualquier movimiento brusco, Rafa atacaría y destruiría el dispositivo que tanto trabajo me ha costado armar.

Leo se aproxima a Rafa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera logro oír su respiración. Al estar detrás de Rafa, coloca el casco justo sobre su cabeza, y lo baja lentamente, muy lentamente, y cuando estoy segurísimo que Leo conseguirá colocárselo estando a centímetros de lograrlo… ¡Rafa se percata del peligro, toma a Leo de un brazo, lo proyecta hacia adelante, y gracias a su fuerza bruta, le obliga a dar un vertiginoso giro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y lo estrella contra el piso.

- ¡Ah! -

Rafa no pierde tiempo: toma a Leo por las muñecas y las retiene contra el piso y se sienta sobre su caja torácica. Usa todo el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizar a Leo.

Leo lucha, sin embargo, le es imposible quitarse de encima a Rafa. Es una de las debilidades de Leo en combate: dado que su peso corporal es menor a cualquiera de nosotros tres, no posee la suficiente fuerza física. Él es consciente de su desventaja, mas, él ha preferido no desarrollar sus músculos en demasía a cambio de poseer una sorprendente agilidad.

Desiste de liberarse del agarre de Rafa, y se enfoca en felicitarlo.

- ¡Así se hace, Rafa! ¡Percibiste peligro y has atacado formidablemente!

Rafa va a decir algo, seguramente algún sarcasmo, pero entonces, se percata de que tiene algo puesto en la cabeza.

Sometió a su atacante, pero no pudo evitar que le colocara el casco, incluso lo tiene asegurado.

Continuo preguntándome cómo logra Leo realizar ese tipo de hazañas.

Rafa se incorpora liberando a su prisionero, pero sólo porque va a quitarse el casco y no por liberar a su prisionero; afortunadamente, Leo lo detiene a tiempo, y le explica el propósito de mi dispositivo.

- Y todo este relajo nada más para que este aparatejo traduzca lo que dices, Doni. –

- Efectivamente. –

Rafa mira a los alrededores.

- Como que nos hace falta un hermano. –

- Mikey. – respondo al extraer un casco color naranja.

- Quiero ver qué haces para convencerlo de que se ponga esta cosa, porque seguro que, aunque le expliques, va a creer que es algo que va a doler, y mucho, y no se va a dejar. –

- Especialmente después de… - dice Leo, titubeando.

Él trata de no recordarme esa terrible mutación que experimenté después de haber sido herido por uno de esos insectos que hallamos en las alcantarillas en esa ocasión. Desde entonces, me tomo la libertad de extraer muestras sanguíneas periódicamente a cada miembro de mi familia para analizarlas y asegurarme que ninguno de nosotros vaya a sufrir un cambio como el que yo sufrí, además de checar la salud de cada uno, sobre todo la de mi Sensei; pero por cada vez, es más complicado convencer a Mikey que el pinchazo de la aguja hipodérmica no duele aunque él asegura que sí, y cada vez que nota en mí una actitud sospechosamente analítica, cree que voy a pincharle el brazo de nueva cuenta. Quizás por eso decidió a "dar una vuelta" justo hoy.

- Yo puedo ponerme el casco – dice Leo – y ya verías si funciona. –

- Gracias por ofrecerte, bro, pero el dispositivo tiene que ser probado en cada uno de ustedes, porque éste analiza el nivel de comprensión de cada uno, y necesito que sea así para comprobar su eficiencia y capacidad de exponer hasta el más simplista de los esclarecimientos. -

En los rostros de Rafa y Leo hay cierta confusión, salvo que ya no debo molestarme en repetirles con un lenguaje menos técnico el significado de mis palabras. Observo en la parte frontal de cada casco una lucecita verde que parpadea; eso me indica que el circuito integrado NE 555 está realizando un análisis.

"Mientras más torpe seas, es mayor el reto del Interprete para darte una explicación sencilla."

Esas son las palabras que emergen del Intérprete que lleva puesto Rafa.

- Si tú lo dices, casco. – dice Rafa.

"Cada oyente tiene un diferente nivel de comprensión debido al vocabulario que maneja, y el Interprete debe ser capaz de lograr la traducción correcta de las palabras de Donatelo aunque el oyente maneje un vocabulario de lo más básico."

- Ahora entiendo. - dice Leo.

- ¡Oye! – Rafa se molesta – Lo que acaba de decir el casco de Leo también lo entendí. ¿Por qué el mío lo dijo más simple, Cerebrito? ¡¿Insinúas que Leo es más listo que yo?!

- Es así como procede el Intérprete: si considera que debe usar palabras más simples, es lo que hace, y dado que tú no lees tanto como Leo, tu vocabulario es algo menos fructífero como el que posee él... –

Le explico de una manera tranquila, pero me sobresalto al ver la furia chispear en los ojos de mi hermano el Temperamental; retrocedo gracias a mi instinto de conservación. Justo antes de que Rafa me aprese, Leo se interpone entre ambos.

- Vayamos a buscar a Mikey. – pasa un brazo por la espalda de cada uno y nos conduce a la red del alcantarillado – Creo que si hallamos la manera de convencerlo, hasta le parecerá gracioso el Interprete. –

- Seguro. – Rafa recupera su sentido del humor – El casco va a estallar en la cabezota de Mikey porque va a ser imposible explicarle a ese Tontín. ¡Jajaja! -

- Eso es lo que me inquieta. – lo digo en serio; me preocupa que el microcircuito instalado en el casco naranja no sea capaz de analizar la hiperactiva y caótica mente de mi hermanito y termine estallando.

Rafa se carcajea con fuerza.

Recordando que Mikey ha salido para ir a adquirir el último ejemplar de su comic favorito, "La Fuerza de la Justicia", nos desplazamos caminando a través del conducto por el que irremediablemente él tiene que volver, mientras pensamos en la forma más idónea de convencerlo de que me auxilie con mi prueba. Rafa sugiere la más bárbara acción de sometimiento: atarlo y colgarlo de cabeza. Naturalmente, Leo lo mira con desaprobación, y antes de que la desaprobación sea articulada, vemos a Mikey doblando la esquina. Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de vestir como humano. El chico que atiende el local de los comics está muy convencido sobre que mi hermano es tan aficionado a los cómics, que ya no le sorprende verlo siempre con su "disfraz" cada vez que va a adquirir un ejemplar de su cómic favorito.

Rafa y yo de inmediato nos preparamos para "caerle encima", pero Leo nos detiene. Algo me dice que él ya se había percatado de la proximidad de Mikey porque intenta una táctica diferente.

- ¡Mikey! – le llama con entusiasmo.

- ¡Bros! – se acerca alegre al vernos - ¿Qué haciendo por acá? -

- Nos preguntamos si acaso tú podrías… - dice Leo con calma, pero Mikey al instante percibe algo extraño; no por nada también es una tortuga ninja.

- ¡Espera! Ustedes tres traman algo... ¡Ya sé! ¡Doni requiere otra muestra de sangre! –

- No, Mikey, no es lo que tú crees… - Leo trata de razonar con él, pero Mikey emprende la huida - ¡Mikey! -

- Cómo me encanta que se haga el difícil. – dice Rafa como un tigre ansioso por comenzar la cacería.

Los tres corremos tras el fugitivo.

- ¡Espera Mikey! ¡Deja que te expliquemos! – Leo nuevamente hace el intento por que Mikey lo escuche, porque sabe que es casi imposible darle alcance siendo el más rápido de nosotros cuatro.

Pronto nos aventaja un gran trecho.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy comenzando a creer que Doni se está volviendo un vampiro si es que quiere más de mi deliciosa sangre! –

Rafa lanza con precisión una de sus sais a los pies de Mikey para hacerle tropezar, pero Mikey la esquiva sin dificultad; la sai se clava en el suelo sin haber conseguido su cometido. Al pasar por este punto, Rafa recoge su arma sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Si me dejaras explicarte que – ahora soy yo quien trata de hacerle entrar en razón – lo único que estoy intentando es someter a prueba la utilidad de un casco que he diseñado con el noble propósito de facilitarles a ustedes la interpretación de mi tecnificado acervo lingüístico! –

En una curva, Mikey continúa corriendo directo hacia el muro, parece que va a chocar contra éste intencionalmente, pero antes de que esto suceda, da un salto y gira en el aire para que sean sus pies los que se apoyen contra el muro, y consiguiendo esto, se da impulso y se lanza hacia el siguiente túnel, consiguiendo de este modo, alejarse más de sus perseguidores.

- Doni, - comienza a decirme en voz alta, en cuanto salvamos la curva, dada la distancia que nos separa – con todo ese cerebro que tienes, ¿nunca has pensado en tus pobres hermanos que, a veces, mejor dicho siempre, no entendemos ni "j" de lo que dices? Si puedes construir máquinas tan impresionantes como el Caparasub, seguro que puedes inventar algo que nos ayude a nosotros, en especial a ti. Sabes de sobra lo que puede pasar si Rafita malinterpreta tus palabras. –

- ¡Pero sí es lo que te acabo de decir yo! -

- Acabas de decir... ¿qué? –

¡Por fin me saca de quicio! ¡Lanzo mi vara Bo directo a sus pies para derribarlo…!, pero el muy mendigo, como diría justificadamente Rafa, lo esquiva con una pirueta.

- ¡Tienen que pensar en algo mejor si quieren atraparme! –

Ya no parece asustado, al contrario, le divierte la situación. Comienzo a sentirme como el Coyote que quiere atrapar al Correcaminos, pero entonces, se detiene y se gira a vernos, lo que aprovechamos Leo, Rafa y yo para lanzamos contra él y atraparlo.

- ¡Ah! –

Sencillamente se hace a un lado, y aterrizamos unos sobre otros.

- ¡AH! –

Intentamos ponernos de pie, y Mikey, tan sólo se aproxima a contemplar nuestra pobre coordinación en equipo porque ninguno consigue ponerle una mano encima aunque está a un palmo de nosotros.

- Ts ts ts ts. – hace un exasperante sonido de desaprobación – Me decepcionan. Esperaba que me dieran batalla como otras veces, pero creo que se están oxidando. Ahora que le diga a Sensei que son unos pésimos perseguidores, ya verán cómo los pone a… -

Extrañamente, deja de hablar.

Como puedo, porque Rafa me aplasta, levanto la cabeza, y me doy cuenta que mira a Rafa y a Leo con curiosidad.

- ¿Y esos cascos? –

- ¡Si tuvieras la gentileza de escuchar primero y echar a correr después – le dice Rafa – ya sabrías para qué son! -

- Pero no te enojes. –

La total desvergüenza de Mikey hace enfurecer más a Rafa, pero incluso así, no podemos levantarnos, hasta que Mikey se decide en ayudarnos, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre Rafa y él. Finalmente, Leo se encarga de explicarle a nuestro inquieto hermanito el propósito de nuestro anticipado encuentro, y yo de realizar la prueba.

- El Multiverso es un término usado para darle mayor congruencia a la idea de que el universo que se puede observar es sólo una parte de la realidad física. Comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento, y las leyes físicas y constantes que las gobiernan. –

El casco naranja no emite sonido alguno, pero sí me percato de que el microcirtuito está trabajando por la lucecita parpadeante ubicada en la parte frontal.

- Tu casco ese no dice nada, Doni. – dice Rafa molesto.

- Porque Mikey ha comprendido mis palabras. -

- Claro que entendí lo que dijiste Doni, - dice Mikey muy seguro de sí mismo - incluso, hay una teoría que dice que el Multiverso es sólo la descripción de múltiples versiones del universo que existen en el mismo espacio, separadas unas de otras por sus resonancias vibracionales. -

Ahora es mi turno de quedar impresionado por la oración formulada por quien es considerado el más "zonzo" de los cuatro hermanos; pero de "zonzo" no tiene nada.

- Después pueden debatir sobre sus puntos de vista. – dice Leo - Debemos regresar a casa, o nuestro padre puede preocuparse. –

Emprendemos el regreso a casa.

En el camino, Mikey me pide que siga probando el Intérprete que él lleva puesto sobre la cabeza. Para decepción de Rafa, la traducción que realiza el casco naranja de mis oraciones no es de la simpleza que él esperaba.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, mis hermanos se enfocan en sus propias actividades, y yo en la cocina. Esta noche es mi turno de preparar la cena.

La ingesta de alimentos transcurre relativamente con tranquilidad: Mikey no molesta a Rafa y viceversa; Leo no debe abrumarse por contenerlos; mi Sensei tampoco debe molestarse por aplacar a los dos hermanos más inquietos si acaso los intentos de Leo no surten efecto. Esta cena se puede disfrutar con una serenidad que pocas veces sucede, y es debido a que Mikey está raramente comportándose bien: está sentado correctamente derecho, está usando correctamente los cubiertos, habla correctamente sin la boca llena de comida…

Ahora que lo pienso, Mikey estuvo raramente callado desde que llegamos.

Probablemente, el circuito integrado NE 555 está estimulando la corteza cerebral de Mikey de tal modo, que inhibe su hiperactividad.

Es un asunto que revisaré mañana a primera hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Tal vez no hubo mucha emoción en este cap, pero ya la habrá en el que sigue; ya la habrá x)

No debe parecerte raro que Mikey pueda entender algunos conceptos como lo que es el Multiverso; esta actitud de Mikey está bien justificada en el cap no. 49, "The Big Brawl, Part 1" (segunda temporada de 2k3); fue la primera vez que llegaron al Nexo de Batalla.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer mis divagaciones

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

.

Me costó mucho pensar cómo debía seguir este fic, y no fue porque no tuviera ideas, sino que hubo varias y no me decidía por ninguna, aunque tampoco no podía concentrarme, no porque tuviera mucho trabajo, sino porque estaba leyendo un fic en inglés de Saint Seiya… hay muchos detalles que no me gusta de cómo escriben los fics de Seiya y compañía, sean en inglés o español, por ejemplo, Shun, quien es mi Santo favorito, en esos fics o él es exageradamente lindo o es extremadamente violento (quienes han visto la Saga de Hades saben a qué me refiero), y estaba haciendo corajes por leer ese fic en vez de concentrarme en mi fic… en fin.

Si esto no resulta tan bien, ya saben a quién echarle la culpa, y no es a mi musa; yo no nada más soy escritora, también soy lectora (una lectora muy exigente y selectiva), soy una devoradora de libros y fics.

n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: _LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo para hacer pasar un agradable rato a quien sea que tenga la gentileza de tomarse su tiempo para leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROYECTO INTÉRPRETE**

Después del obligatorio entrenamiento de la mañana y de un suculento desayuno preparado por mi hermano el obstinado con nuestro régimen alimenticio, procedo a continuar con el pendiente pospuesto ayer por la noche; justo cuando nos levantamos de la mesa y Rafa comienza a recoger los trastes sucios, Mikey sale de la cocina como si tuviera mucha prisa por atender sus propios asuntos llevando en sus brazos a su gatito al que, responsablemente, ya ha alimentado.

- Mikey. –

Durante el desayuno estuvo actuando de la misma manera que anoche. Sí; continúa trayendo puesto el casco que he modificado.

Leo y Mikey han sido muy amables en tolerar mi petición de llevar puestos los cascos de ciclista modificados mientras desarrollo un Intérprete más liviano; Rafa ha preferido no usarlo.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Cerebrito? -

Me sonríe como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviese ocurriendo.

- Acompáñame a mi zona de tortura, por favor. –

Bromeo para no crear una situación tensa desde un inicio.

- ¿Y para qué? –

Dice aún con esa despreocupada sonrisa.

- Debo hacerle algunos ajustes a tu casco. –

Le digo una mentira porque no deseo perseguirlo por toda la casa, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, debí tener preparado un dardo tranquilizante por si la situación lo amerita.

- Ah bueno. – vuelve a sonreír como si no se diera cuenta que su personalidad está sufriendo pequeños pero significativos cambios.

- Vamos. -

No me toma mucho tiempo, una vez que Mikey se ha sentado obedientemente, manteniendo a Klunk sobre sus piernas y acariciándolo, para conectar a los puertos USB, que también instalé en el casco, una serie de cables; tampoco le toma mucho tiempo a mi equipo en captar las ondas cerebrales de Mikey.

En la pantalla de mi computadora analizo el registro de los datos almacenado por el monitoreo que ha hecho El Interprete, desde el instante en que fue colocado en la cabeza del prospecto, respecto a la actividad cerebral.

- Al parecer, no existe ninguna anomalía en… el casco. –

- Eso es bueno. –

- Sí… -

Dudo, porque preferiría hallar una discrepancia que me diera un indicio y no un "conjunto vacío" del que no puedo obtener ningún dato.

Detengo el rastreo y desconecto los cables del casco y Mikey se levanta de la silla.

- Gracias por tu colaboración. –

- De nada. –

Permanece de pie, con Klunk en sus brazos y acariciándolo a pesar de que el momento tenso ha terminado. Me mira fijamente.

- Ya puedes retirarte, Mikey. –

Pero Mikey no se va. Continúa mirándome con fijeza y con una rara sonrisa que logra incomodarme.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí, hermano. –

Por fin dice, pero con una voz seria aunque su sonrisa no ha desaparecido.

- Si acaso es sobre la nave espacial que has insistido que construya para que puedas ir a explorar el espacio y ser la primera tortuga que ha sido puesta en órbita… -

Semanas atrás, Mikey me había pedido construir un transbordador espacial como los que utilizaba la NASA o cualquier otra nave espacial, para que él pudiera ir al espacio, la frontera final; una nave inexistente que ya había nombrado como Entershell; Mikey, durante el viaje interestelar, llevaría una bitácora narrando los viajes del Entershell, cuya continua misión sería explorar extraños y nuevos mundos, buscando nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones, viajando temerariamente a donde ninguna tortuga ha llegado antes…

- No, no es sobre mi Entershell, proyecto que no creas que he olvidado; quizás puedas construirla en otro momento… -

La postura tan formal que ha asumido, me desconcierta.

- … Es otra petición la que me es necesaria exigirte. –

- ¿Exigirme? -

Ciertamente, cuando Mikey tiene una idea muy fija en su mente, me exige, con irrefrenables suplicas, que construya el proyecto que se le ha ocurrido, proyectos con los que yo podría hacer una extensa lista, pero esas suplicas han resultado ser… muy 'Mikey', pero esta vez, aunque no deja de sonreírme, su modo en el que se dirige a mí es… autoritario y arrogante; aun así, me aventuro a preguntarle.

- ¿Y cuál es esa nueva exigencia? -

- Tú como yo, hermano, debes estar harto de vivir en las malolientes alcantarillas, harto de vivir escondiéndose de los humanos, harto de vivir constantemente con miedo de ser descubiertos… y he pensado que lo mejor para nuestra familia sería que, antes de que los humanos nos descubran y nos cacen, y antes de que terminemos en algún laboratorio de algún científico loco, propongo que nosotros demos el primer paso. –

Ya no me está gustando esta actitud de Mikey, incluso al hablar no utiliza su habitual 'jerga', pero debo continuar indagando.

- Y… ¿cuál sería ese "primer paso" que nosotros debemos dar? -

- La naturaleza de los seres humanos es destruir todo lo que es diferente a ellos, así que nosotros nos adelantaremos. Nosotros vamos a destruir a los seres humanos… ¡Espera! Se me ha ocurrido una mejor idea: Vamos hacer nuestros esclavos a los seres humanos. Sip, los humanos serán nuestros esclavos, y tú, Doni, mi estimado genio, vas a encargarte de averiguar una manera de conseguirlo. –

Siento cómo mi quijada inferior se me desencaja…

Me toma unos convulsivos y prolongados segundos poder asimilar las palabras de Mikey.

- ¿Estás… bromeando? –

Mi confusión es de tal magnitud, que debo preguntarle a él sobre si es una de sus bromas, cuando, por experiencia, sé concienzudamente que Mikey es todo un Amo y Señor de las bromas, por lo que no debería preguntarle, debería rechazar rotundamente su argumento.

Mikey no pierde esa pose autoritaria y arrogante, ni tampoco esa confiada sonrisa.

- Te doy un día para que me plantees una buena opción para esclavizar a los molestos humanos, o de lo contrario… -

Frunzo mi ceño, aún más confundido... Mikey me está amenazando.

- … de lo contrario, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para convencerte que es nuestra única opción, hermano. -

Guardo silencio, esperando escuchar esas medidas drásticas que asumirá Mikey si yo no acato su extraña petición.

- No querrás que la colección de motos a escala de Rafa llegue a perderse "accidentalmente", pero no es que se haya perdido digamos… una Harley del 45 o una Derby del 66, o ambas, si no es que varias más, fue que la tomaste TÚ para ver si podías convertirlas a tamaño real; o que la foto de Sensei Splinter con su Sensei Yoshi llegue a romperse "accidentalmente", pero es que TÚ querías recrear una imagen de Sensei Yoshi en tercera dimensión para nuestro Sensei Splinter; o que cierto osito de peluche termine volando en pedacitos "accidentalmente", pero es que TÚ querías comprobar que ese osito color amarillo marfil no resultara ser como esa conejita de peluche llamada Mimzy venida de un futuro apocalíptico. -

No pienso sobre la veracidad de la amenaza de Mikey, pienso en la catástrofe que se desataría si esos objetos llegan a sufrir algún daño…

Mikey, siendo todo un maestro en la sutil técnica de las bromas, no le ha resultado difícil hacer creer a los demás que de tal o cual broma es otro el responsable y no él, y si obra de la misma manera para inculparme a mí… si esos objetos que ha mencionado y que son tan valiosos para mi Sensei, Rafa, y Leo, llegan a sufrir algún daño, sería tan grave su dolor, que ninguno se detendría a dudar sobre MI proceder al tomar esos objetos sin su consentimiento; ante sus ojos, yo sería el responsable de esa grave e irreparable pérdida.

No me asusta ser inculpado, lo que me asusta es la posibilidad de que Mikey sea capaz de cometer esas barbaridades con tal de que yo ceda sobre su "petición".

Afirmo con la cabeza lentamente.

Una sonrisa de jovial triunfo se forma a sus anchas en el rostro de Mikey.

- Me da gusto que hayas decidido colaborar conmigo, hermano. –

Se va con Klunk aun en sus brazos, acariciándolo de esa manera tan obsesiva como la que tenían esos mafiosos de esas ridículas caricaturas en blanco y negro.

- Estaré esperando tu propuesta que no dudo será de lo más arrolladora. –

Sube a su habitación dejándose más confundido que cuando me preguntó sobre quién había sido primero: el huevo o la tortuga.

De repente, veo que de la cocina comienza a deslizarse sobre el piso una gran porción de espuma.

Voy deprisa a averiguar qué está sucediendo, pero entonces, Rafa sale de ésta, me ve, y viene hacia mí sin contener su enojo que casi provoca que resbale y caiga por la gran cantidad de espuma pero consigue mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Doni! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no hagas experimentos con el detergente para los trastes?! ¡Sé de sobra que quieres crear un detergente que con un poquito que se use aguante para lavar toda una montaña de trastes, pero siquiera avisa que has estado haciendo experimentos con él y que no podemos usarlo o la cocina va a terminar como una alberca pero llena con espuma de jabón!

No le respondo, me limito a mirar de reojo hacia el nivel superior.

Mikey está mirando cómo Rafa desplaya contra mí toda su furia por algo que yo no hice, no en este día; sonríe de satisfacción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: La conejita de peluche Mimzy es el personaje principal de una película llamada "The Last Mimzy". Trata de que esa conejita de peluche es en realidad una forma avanzada de vida artificial hecha con nanotecnología; Mimzy ha sido enviada desde el futuro al presente para que obtenga una muestra de ADN de alguien porque en el futuro las personas han sufrido una terrible mutación, y para curar esa mutación, necesitan un ADN sano que sólo se puede conseguir en el presente, pero como Mimzy parece ser un juguete de peluche, la niña que la tiene, se ve envuelta en serios problemas.

* * *

Ha sido un capítulo muy corto, lo siento, pero necesito acabar de leer ese fic de Saint Seiya, aunque creo que te he dejado igual que como está el pobre Doni. Ya se irá aclarando el extraño (por no decir malvado) comportamiento de Mikey.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer mis divagaciones

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

.

¡Mañanaaa!

¡Mañanaaa!

¡Mañanaaa!

¡Mañanaaa!

¡Mañana 29 de Septiembre de 2012 se entrena en Estados Unidos el nuevo toon de las Tortugas Ninja!

8D

De esta nueva serie, lo que más ha llamado mi atención, es que los ojos de Leo son de un bellísimo color azul (casualmente es el mismo tono de azul en los ojos de Lou) 8D lástima que se pierde con el color de su bandana TT y qué decir del color verde botella de los ojos de Rafa y el color rojo ladrillo de los ojos de Doni TT

pero haciendo a un lado estos detalles,

qué envidia tengo de quienes podrán verlos mañana TT

Sólo me queda tener un poquito de paciencia para que la nueva serie se estrene en México y por tele abierta. n.n

Han sido muchos los comentarios que le auguran la ruina total a esta nueva serie, pero yo sigo fielmente a las tortugas, si lo he hecho desde hace 22 años cómo no voy a hacerlo ahora, así como dice la _rola_ de Eon Kid:

**No hay desafió en el mundo que nos pare. **

**El momento ha llegado ya.  
Hoy en tan solo un instante  
cambiaremos de color nuestra realidad.**

**Contigo reiré y conoceré un mundo mejor.**  
**Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.**

**Surcando mares te encontraré.  
Somos amigos, a donde vayas te seguiré.  
Lugares nuevos llenos de color encontrarás. **

**En nuestras almas no hay miedo ni rencor.  
**

**Surcando mares te encontraré.  
Somos amigos, a donde vayas te seguiré.  
**

**Lugares nuevos llenos de color encontrarás.**

**En nuestras almas no hay miedo ni rencor.  
Lugares nuevos llenos de color buscarás.**

n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: _Leonardo is the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through. Donatello is the fellow, has the way with machines. Raphael has the most attitude on the team. Michelangelo he is one of a kind, and you know where to find him when it's party time. Master Splinter taught them every single skill that they need. I do not own these kids.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROYECTO INTÉRPRETE**

Cuatro horas después de haber hecho exhaustivos exámenes virulentos, radiactivos, bacterianos, micotóxicos, palinológicos, sobre residuos de plomo, de mercurio, de cadmio, de arsénico, de ácido fluorhídrico y gas de cloro… nada. Absolutamente no existe ningún tipo de contaminante en los elementos electrónicos que he usado para la construcción del los tres Interpretes.

Si bien yo uso componentes que obtengo del basurero para crear prácticamente cualquier cosa, desde una patineta hasta un submarino, siempre me cercioro que no estén contaminados con algún tipo de tóxico, ya sea orgánico o inorgánico, sin embargo, me he dado a la tarea de analizar los componentes electrónicos, de nueva cuenta, que he incrustado en los tres cascos de bicicletas para comprobar que no estuviesen albergando alguno de estos elementos tóxicos y que casualmente haya pasado desapercibido de mi primer escrupuloso examen. Rafa, Leo, y para mi sorpresa, tampoco Mikey, no se opusieron a que me permitieran sus respectivos cascos.

Los tres cascos no contienen ningún elemento tóxico que pudiese haber alterado la personalidad de Mikey.

En realidad, esperaba que Mikey volviese a comportarse como habitualmente lo hace cuando me entregó el casco voluntariamente, en el supuesto de que sus neuronas estuviesen sido alteradas en su excitabilidad eléctrica de su membrana plasmática gracias a los impulsos eléctricos de los microcircuitos instalados en su caso; supuesto que también ha sido desechado. En lo que va de este día, Mikey no le ha jugado bromas a Rafa, ni ha estado patinando con su turbo patineta, mucho menos a estado leyendo el cómic de su superhéroe favorito. Él ha estado ocupado en la terminación de sus labores domésticas rompiendo, increíblemente, un nuevo record en su marca personal: no ha terminado este día, pero Mikey ya ha acabado sus deberes domésticos y sin el constante apremio del hermano mayor. Ahora está justamente con Leo, mirando un documental en el History Channel y con Klunk en su regazo, cuando es una de las actividades "aburridas" en las que él nunca suele ocuparse.

"_Leonardo da Vinci tuvo muchos amigos que gozaron reconocimiento en sus respectivos campos o tuvieron una influencia importante en su época. Por ejemplo, el matemático Luca Pacioli, con el que colaboró en un libro, Cesar Borgia, a cuyo servicio pasó dos años, Lorenzo de Médici o el médico Marcantonio della Torre. Conoció a Nicolás Maquiavelo, con quien tuvo una estrecha amistad, y a su rival Miguel Ángel…_"

- Oye. – le dice Mikey a Leo con cierta emoción en su voz – Miguel Ángel Buonatorri y Leonardo Da Vinci fueron rivales. –

- Así fue. – explica Leonardo a su hermanito con paciencia paternal – Aunque Da Vinci era mayor que Buonatorri por 23 años, ellos tuvieron una rivalidad por ser quien realizara los trabajos que algún rey o sacerdote solicitara para decorar un palacio o una iglesia. –

- Como la Capilla Sixtina, donde mi tocayo decoró la bóveda con su más grandiosa obra: El Juicio Final. –

- Da Vinci estuvo decepcionado por no haber sido elegido por el papa Sixto IV para decorar la capilla Sixtina del Vaticano. –

- Y que tal si… - los ojos de Mikey brillan con intensidad, como esas veces en las que tiene una genial idea, o al menos desde su punto de vista – tú eres la reencarnación de Da Vinci y yo soy la reencarnación de Bounatorri; hemos reencarnado en esta vida para continuar con nuestra afrenta que dejamos pendiente siglos atrás ahora en igualdad de condiciones; tú sabes: en esta vida no somos pintores ni escultores, sino ninjas, y desde que yo recuerdo, tú y yo tenemos un pendiente respecto a si puedo o no patearte el caparazón mientras meditas, evitando a mi vez que tú me patees el caparazón. –

- ¡Jajajaja! – Leonardo no oculta la gracia que le ha hecho el comentario de Mikey – No lo había visto así. – sonríe deslumbrado por la creatividad de su hermanito – Hasta ahora, eres capaz de acercarte a mí cuando estoy meditando y no me doy cuenta de tu presencia, así que digamos que estamos en un empate momentáneo. -

- Pero no por mucho tiempo. –

Tras una sonrisa que augura un rotundo triunfo, Mikey se levanta llevándose a su mascota; se retira sin terminar de ver el documental sobre Leonardo Da Vinci.

Por mi parte, recargo mi cansada cabeza sobre el escritorio. Debo pensar en otra alternativa que explique el extraño comportamiento de Mikey, pero apenas consigo despejar mi mente para dejar espacio libre y poder albergar más explicaciones respecto a esto, siento una sutil acaricia en mi cabeza; siento un agradable masaje en mi cabeza que logra aliviar el dolor. No necesito saber quién tiene esta gentileza conmigo.

- Estás preocupado por Mikey. –

Leonardo me dice en voz baja, y dado que no es una pregunta, no le respondo.

- A mi parecer, - continua él sin dejar de aplicarme el reconfortante masaje - no ha sido un drástico cambio. -

- Debería preocuparte. – levanto mi cabeza, acción que finaliza el agradable masaje y vuelve el malestar. Leo se ve preocupado, quizás debido a la repentina gravedad de mi voz – Hace unas horas, él vino conmigo para… -

- ¡Donatelo Hamato! –

El grito de Rafa interrumpe mi conversación con mi hermano mayor, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

- ¡Donatelo Hamato! ¡Hoy tú te traes algo conmigo! –

Leonardo se interpone entre él y yo a tiempo de que yo sufra alguna grave contusión propinada por los poderosos puños de Rafa.

- Explícate. – Leo hace una serena petición a un enfurecido Rafa.

- Primero, cuando yo tenía que lavar los trastes sucios, el Cerebrito le hizo algo al jabón líquido porque hizo un montón de espuma. -

- Sí, la cocina estuvo inundada con espuma, - dice Leo – y te llevo una hora en limpiar del piso, pero yo no creo que haya sido por culpa de Doni, esta vez. -

Admito que he tenido pequeños accidentes, como el sufrido con la patineta de Mikey que había sido autografiada por Tony Raptor, sin embargo, esto ha sido suficiente para ser agregado a esa lista negra de Presuntos culpables de desastres familiares.

- ¡Cómo no! Si él es el que se la pasa jugando con su equipo de química "Mi Alegría". -

- ¿Puedes probarlo? – si esto fuera un partido de tenis, Leo lanza un perfecto 'saque' para Rafa.

- ¿Tú puedes probar que no? – y Rafa responde con un estupendo 'drive'.

- ¿Qué se supone que hizo Doni? – ahora Leo hace un drop shot de volea; es un golpe que se realiza en el aire antes que la pelota rebote en el suelo.

- Por el experimento de la mañana, él es el principal sospechoso de haber tomado una de mis motos a escala… - busca rápidamente en mi escritorio, y… - y aquí está la prueba del delito. –

Rafa toma y levanta una diminuta llanta que antes debió estar ensamblada en una moto a escala.

Las motos y los autos a escala no son simples juguetitos; el que sea un modelo a escala, significa que es una réplica exacta del modelo original pero en menor tamaño: matemáticamente, tienen las mismas medidas y proporciones, sólo varía su tamaño, el más pequeño es proporcional al tamaño original, y mientras los detalles sean más finos y fieles al modelo original, el modelo a escala lleva a cotizarse a precios nada baratos, y a Rafa le encantan que los detalles sean muy fieles al modelo original. La vasta colección que posee le ha llevado semanas y semanas de ahorros concienzudos.

Maldito protocolo de seguridad…

Blasfemo contra el protocolo de seguridad porque le di prioridad al examen de los cascos para desechar cualquier tipo de tóxico que pudo haber sido el causante de la alteración de la personalidad de Mikey, cuando pude haber vigilado los movimientos de Mikey: pude haber activado una cámara que siguiera y grabara todos los movimientos de Mikey mientras yo realizaba el examen de toxicidad, y ahora tendría pruebas en su contra.

- Esa diminuta rueda no puede culparlo. – Leo continúa defendiéndome – Doni va al basurero de la Ciudad a buscar lo que necesite para sus proyectos; tal vez esa ruedita cayó por accidente en su cesto de recolección. -

Rafa piensa en esa remota posibilidad.

- Pue' que sí. – responde remotamente convencido – Entonces, ¿dónde chingados está mi moto?

Leo frunce el seño molesto por la palabra altisonante que ha pronunciado Rafa, pero yo tengo la atención de Rafa. Me mira fijamente esperando cualquier gesto de mi parte que le dé el más pequeño indicio para culparme, pero naturalmente, no lo obtiene.

Esto es un obvio mensaje de parte de Mikey: "Ni se te ocurra mencionar a alguien sobre mi 'petición'". Pienso en la lista de las "desgracias" que pueden caer sobre los miembros de la familia y lo que sigue después de la "desaparición" de una de las moto a escala de Rafa, aunque me concentro más en hacerle una sugerencia a mi temperamental hermano.

- ¿Ya le has preguntado a M…?

- Dejen de estarse peleando. – y hablando del Rey de Roma... llega Mikey – Hay cosas más importantes que hacer. –

- ¿Ah sí? – Rafa pregunta con una expresión de no tolerar otra tontería de parte de quien sea.

- Sí. –

El antiguo Mikey estaría brincoteando contentísimo por mostrarnos su última genial idea, pero este nuevo Mikey muestra una solemnidad digna de la presentación de una nueva enmienda ante la Cámara de Senadores.

Extiende dos mandiles sobre mi escritorio y un juego de Maratón.

- Es momento de resolver nuestra milenaria rencilla, Leo Da Vinci. -

Lanza un claro desafío a Leo, cuya respuesta es una cordial sonrisa, pero la actitud de Mikey es muy en serio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**:

La rivalidad entre Leonardo Da Vinci y Miguel Ángel Buonatorri no es invención mía; de verdad existió esa rivalidad entre estos dos renacentistas: en varias ocasiones Buonatorri le ganó a Da Vinci porque, según la opinión de los críticos, era mucho más joven que Da Vinci. Si ambos, de haber tenido más o menos la misma edad, seguro que se hubieran agarrado bien bonito a pincelazos n.n

Lo de la patineta de Mikey autografiada por Tony Raptor viene en el Mini Ep Skateboard Blues.

* * *

Otro cap cortito pero los caps cortitos son buenos para cuando el escritor está apurado y para hacer que el lector se emocione más.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer mis divagaciones

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

.

Hola.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews para el capítulo anterior, pero debo decirles que uno llamó mi atención:

VampireDarkRogueWind dijo una teoría bastante interesante sobre lo que pasa con Mikey, pero este fic no va por ai,

sorry VampireDarkRogueWind,

(¡Chin! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes esa idea?),

pero quizás tú VampireDarkRogueWind quieras escribir un fic con tu idea, por mí no hay problema, pero al dejar tu idea en un review está el riesgo de que alguien más se la robe, y es por esto que quiero hacer la aclaración sobre las ideas originales que se ponen aquí en fanfiction:

Cuando estuve ayudando a Axell con su fic TMNT Visions, él tuvo la duda sobre los Derechos de Autor, y yo me puse a buscar y me enteré que:

cualquier idea original (trama, personajes, etc., etc.,) que se escriba en un fic y se suba a fanfictionpuntonet es automática la renuncia de los derechos de autor, entonces, cualquiera puede hacer uso de esa idea.

No estoy segura si también pasa lo mismo con los comentarios, pero digo esto para que a nadie le pase lo que me pasó a mí:

En mi fic Te quiero yo, escribí que Leo tiene un Nick: Myured. Ese nick no existe como nombre ni como sobrenombre, yo lo cree con todo el cariño del mundo, y ese nick lo he usado yo para crear una cuenta en Hotmail y una cuenta en ffnet, pero alguien ya se lo ha robado y usado para crear una cuenta en youtube, y digo 'robado' porque ese alguien ni siquiera me avisó que lo iba a usar para crear su cuenta en youtube. En ese momento lloré de coraje, y fue hasta después de ayudar a Axell que descubrí que no puedo hacer ningún tipo de denuncia sobre esa persona por mis Derechos de Autor del sobrenombre para Leo por las advertencias que claramente hace fanfiction sobre cualquier cosa original que llegue a subirse en esta página;

pero así como hay personas aprovechadas, también hay personas honestas: más de una fan me ha dicho que quiere que el osito de Leo aparezca en uno de sus fics o que ya ha incluido al osito de Leo en uno de sus fics n.n (después de esto que les estoy explicando de los Derecho de Autor, ya nadie me va a avisar que Ogima aparecerá en exclusiva en sus fics, pero por mí está bien).

Así que ya saben, tengan cuidado con las ideas que se les ocurra.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROYECTO INTÉRPRETE**

- Vigésimo tercer presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. – pregunto.

- Benjamín Harrison. Gobernó del 04 de marzo de 1889 al 04 de marzo de 1893. – responde Mikey.

- Velocidad de la luz. – pregunto.

- Trescientos mil kilómetros por segundo. – responde Mikey.

- Por quién y cuándo fue descubierta América. – pregunto.

- Por Cristóbal Colón, el 12 de octubre de 1492. – responde Leo.

- Capital de Uganda. – pregunto.

- Kampala. – responde Mikey.

- Última pregunta. – pongo sobre aviso a los dos participantes – Por quién y cuándo fue descubierto el Planeta Plutón. –

- Por el astrónomo estadounidense Clyde William Tombaugh, el 18 de febrero de 1930. – responde Mikey – Pero déjame decirte, Doni, que desde el año 2006 Plutón ya no es considerado como el noveno planeta del sistema solar… -

- El conteo final declara… - interrumpo a Mikey en su parloteo.

Mikey, en su infancia, se molestaba con Leo porque Leo, al estar inmerso en meditación profunda, no le prestaba atención, entonces, Mikey buscaba mil y un formas para romper la concentración de Leo sólo por el simple hecho de tener su atención, no sin llevarse un buen golpe de parte de Leo debido a la abrupta interrupción. Con el paso de los años, esa interrupción de Mikey en la meditación de Leo fue evolucionado de ser un simple juego hasta convertirse en un desafío real en el que está en juego el honor, o hasta donde el travieso Mikey creía que estaba en juego su honor; pero gracias al documental que estaba viendo con Leo hace un rato, a Mikey se le ha ocurrido desafiar a Leo en otros ámbitos.

Hace una hora que yo he estado haciendo preguntas a Leo y Mikey con ayuda del juego de mesa llamado Maratón, aunque el juego ha sufrido un ligero rediseño: no se trata de ver quién llega primero a la meta, sino que se ha rediseñado en una versión más clásica: quien conteste acertadamente el mayor número de preguntas, gana el juego. Para ceder el turno de responder y para el adecuado conteo, me he auxiliado del casco Intérprete: cada participante tiene puesto su casco respectivo; al hacer yo la pregunta, el casco registra la actividad cerebral y la luz en el casco que indica esta actividad se activa en el momento exacto en el que el concursante tiene la respuesta en la mente aunque todavía no la expresa verbalmente; la luz que se encienda primero es el participante que tiene el derecho de responder, y si no responde correctamente (lo que no sucedió con mucha frecuencia durante este prolongado lapso), se le concede la oportunidad al contrincante.

En mi agenda electrónica llevé el registro de los aciertos de cada uno, y el conteo final arroja que…

- El conteo final declara como vencedor a Mikey… - Mikey hace un carraspeo - quiero decir, a Michelangelo Buonarroti. –

Aplaude Rafa, como el único espectador, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Mikey se vuelve a Leo orgulloso de su triunfo.

Leo se acerca a su oponente y estrecha su mano, mostrando una gran caballerosidad y excelente actitud de perdedor, sin embargo, no está contento, y no creo que se deba a su derrota. Él comenzó con mucho entusiasmo con la contienda, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo ánimos por lo que no puso mucho empeño en la competencia. No lo culpo.

Nosotros hemos jugado diversos juegos de mesa: Serpientes y Escaleras, Dominó, Naipes, Turista, Scrabble, etc., etc. Entre las flexibles astucias de Sensei, las estrategias marciales de Leo, las alocadas maniobras de Mikey, y las disparatadas pericias de Rafa, estos tipos de juego siempre han resultado divertidos, y debo decir, que este juego ha sido el más aburrido en la historia de mi familia. Mikey nunca hizo una cara graciosa o dijo un comentario chusco; todo el tiempo se limitó a responder pregunta tras pregunta tras pregunta...

- Has ganado Buonarroti. – Leo acepta su derrota - Supongo que esto da por terminada nuestra rivalidad milenaria. –

- No tan rápido Da Vinci. –

Mikey va de prisa a mi escritorio de trabajo. Toma los dos mandiles y los dos gorros de chef. Regresa con Leo y le entrega un mandil y un gorro.

- Ahora el reto es demostrar quién es el mejor cocinero. -

Leo se los coloca sin la menor protesta.

Hasta ahora es que me percato que ninguno de los mandiles lleva alguna graciosa leyenda como "Kiss the cook", o alguna otra similar, lo que augura que esta pelea también va a resultar poco interesante.

- ¿Ya te has dado por venido, Da Vinci? – Mikey trata de provocar a su rival que continua cabizbajo – Darse por vencido antes de empezar la batalla, equivale a salir a pelear sin un arma. –

- ¡Orales! – exclama Rafa al acercarse - ¿De cuándo a acá te volviste sabio, Mikey Buonarroti? -

A mí también me sorprende. Al parecer, Mikey sí pone atención en las clases impartidas por nuestro Sensei.

Leo sonríe enorgullecido de su hermano menor, pero esa sonrisa no perdura mucho.

- No me he dado por vencido. – dice Leo con voz atribulada – Yo sólo quisiera que te divirtieras en esta "contienda", como sueles hacerlo en todo lo que haces, Mikey. -

Tras dicho esto, Leo acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Mikey, y los ojos de Mikey parecen tornarse acuosos.

Es una de las cuestiones que me han intrigado por años: las tortugas marinas viven una vida solitaria prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento; las tortugas marinas no son sociables: no viven en grupos como los lobos que viven en manadas, ni siquiera en pareja, como muchas aves anidan con la misma pareja por el resto de su vida, entonces, ¿cómo hemos podido nosotros cuatro, que somos tortugas marinas, crecer y desarrollarnos en un núcleo donde se forman lazos tan estrechos como ocurre en una familia? ¿En qué momento, Leo desarrolló ese contacto táctil para con sus hermanos menores?

Mikey parece titubear, pero recupera su arrogante y competitiva postura; se aparta de Leo.

- Entonces estás listo para preparar tu mejor postre. –

Se dirige a la cocina colocándose el mandil y el gorro de cocinero.

- Ahora sí voy a poder ser juez. - dice Rafa al seguir a Mikey.

Yo observo a Leo, y Leo observa a Mikey sin parpadear hasta el momento en que desaparece en la cocina. El semblante de Leo no me indica que él esté remotamente preocupado por Mikey, sin embargo, Leo es bueno ocultando sus emociones. Quizás esté deliberando la acción a tomar si Mikey continúa actuando tan extraño. De momento, decide seguir con el "juego": se dirige a la cocina; yo voy tras él.

Leo y Mikey son muy buenos preparando la comida y los postres, aunque a decir verdad, cada uno tiene su "estilo" para cocinar. Leo es ordenado: los utensilios son cuidadosamente usados y colocados en su lugar y con el más mínimo ruido, de la misma manera son tratados los ingredientes, ni la más insignificante migaja llega a caer en el suelo, incluso, da la impresión de que Leo más bien dijo algún hechizo y la comida apareció al instante; en cambio Mikey, realiza todo un concierto de ollas y sartenes al tomarlas de la alacena, qué decir de la cocina, que termina embadurnada con comida, por lo que seguramente Mikey tiene que preparar más porciones que el número de quienes vamos a comer porque dos o tres de éstas han quedado estampadas en el piso y en la mesa, hasta en las paredes y ocasionalmente en el techo; pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos sigue fielmente la receta: ambos concuerdan en que se debe probar constantemente todo lo que se mezcla para asegurarse que ningún ingrediente supere a los otros.

Y como es de esperarse, en esta ocasión, Mikey no está cocinando como suele hacerlo.

Rafa y yo esperamos sentados a la mesa, y nos decepcionamos porque no se desarrolla el espectáculo que esperábamos ver. Ambos chefs cocinan ensimismados en la más estoica preparación de sus respectivos postres.

El tiempo transcurre con lentitud.

Cuando estoy por quedarme dormido sobre la mesa, un exquisito aroma llena a mi sentido del olfato consiguiendo despertarme instantáneamente. ¡Mis ojos son deleitados por dos magnificas y auténticas obras de arte!

¡Veo un pastel de chocolate pero sin la típica cobertura dulce, es solo el pan, pero está decorado en su superficie con diversidad de frutas cortadas en cubitos, cubitos que guardan un perfecto equilibrio! A mi juicio, es un postre sano; éste debió prepararlo Leo.

Y a un lado de este pastel con frutas… ¡algo… algo…! , algo que me es difícil de describir. Es un pan de hojaldra con forma de canastilla, cuyo interior contiene un suave y dulce relleno. Creo percibir el aroma a peras.

Leo y Mikey se disponen a cortar varias rebanas de sus postres; segundos después, Rafa y yo obtenemos una rebanada de postre de peras y… Leo le sirve a mi Sensei una rebanada del pastel de chocolate sin cobertura y frutas… ¿En qué momento mi Sensei se unió a la comitiva de jueces?

- Peras Phyllo con salsa de crema. – Mikey nos presenta su postre a Rafa y a mí.

- Petit Chocolat Frutal. – dice Leo a Sensei pronunciando un buen francés.

- Bon appétit. – dicen ambos chefs.

A cada juez le es dada una rebanada de cada postre.

Dejando a un lado mis cuestiones sobre Mikey, tomo la cuchara y obtengo una muestra generosa del postre que me parece más llamativo: Peras Phyllo con salsa de crema.

- ¡MMMMHHHHH! – Rafa se adelanta en expresar el primer juicio - ¡Pero qué rico está esto, Mikey! –

Es todo el juicio de su parte, se apresura a engullir el resto de las Peras Phyllo con salsa de crema.

- Rafael, hijo. Para que puedas emitir un juicio justo, debes sólo probar una pequeña porción de cada postre, de lo contrario, en tu paladar, el primero opacara la esencia del segundo. – dice Sensei como todo un buen catador.

- Es así como se procede para calificar la calidad de la comida, Rafa. – apoyo a mi Sensei.

Sin embargo, Rafa está devorando ya su porción de Petit Chocolat Frutal.

- Yam, yam, yam… - termina su segundo postre y lo saborea – Me gustaron más las peras. –

Por mi parte, ya he degustado ambas muestras culinarias como la norma de los catadores exige.

- Me es difícil decidirme por alguno. – es mi respuesta sincera.

- ¿Qué opina usted, Sensei? – Leo se encarga de hacerle la difícil pregunta a nuestro Maestro.

- Ambos postres poseen una extraordinaria delicadeza… -

- ¡Empate! – anuncia Rafa antes de que Sensei culmine con su declaración.

- ¡Eso sí que no! – exclama Mikey al tiempo que se quita el mandil y el gorro de chef, ambos, sorprendentemente pulcros, y toma sus chakos.

Se abalanza sobre Leo quien no tiene tiempo de tomar sus katanas.

Los chefs de desproveyeron de sus armas para poder cocinar, y Leo no pudo tomar las suyas de nueva cuenta.

¡Leo se ve obligado a dar varios saltos hacia atrás para salir de la cocina por el tempestivo ataque de Mikey!

¡Me olvido de los riquísimos postres y voy hacia mis dos hermanos pensando en cómo detener la pelea…!, pero un solo vistazo a mi hermano mayor… es decir, con una sola mirada, mi líder me ordena: No intervengas.

Me detengo y permanezco al margen de la pelea.

Mikey dirige un chako directo a la cabeza de Leo apenas él ha dejado de saltar hacia atrás, pero Leo lo esquiva agachándose, sin embargo, el otro chako deja de girar a voluntad de su dueño y busca dar un golpe seco al rostro de Leo, pero Leo lo esquiva tirándose al suelo, y esto lo aprovecha para aferrar la muñeca de Mikey y lanzarlo lejos; Mikey cae pesadamente, la oportunidad perfecta para que Leo se abalance sobre él y lo someta, pero todo lo que hace Leo es quitarse el mandil, enrollarlo y tironearlo entre sus manos; el gorro ya se le ha caído. Mikey se recupera pronto y vuelve a embestir a Leo.

Rafa ya está a mi lado observando la pelea despreocupadamente al igual que mi Sensei.

- Hoy sus hermanos tienen mucha energía. – es el simple comentario de mi Sensei; trae consigo su plato con los postres; come mientras observa.

Mikey se tira al piso sobre su caparazón intentando realizar el "pulidor de pisos" y embiste a Leo; Leo da un impresionante salto directo hacia arriba para evitar ser "barrido" por Mikey; Leo regresa al suelo y debe girarse de inmediato porque Mikey ha lanzado un chako a sus pies, Leo vuelve a saltar esquivándolo pero ahora lo hace hacia Mikey que viene corriendo hacia él; Mikey trata de golpear a Leo en pleno aire con el chako que le queda, y aun en el aire, Leo realiza un giro sorprendente para dar una patada a la muñeca de Mikey, lo que lo obliga a tirar el chako, Leo aterriza sin problemas, y aunque Mikey está desarmado, todavía puede emplear los puños, así que Mikey cierra sus puños, pero antes de que pueda ponerse en guardia, Leo lanza un extremo del mandil a modo de látigo, pero no golpea a Mikey: el extremo del mandil hace una extraña ondulación y roza el cuello descubierto de Mikey.

- ¿Qué…? – dice Mikey sorprendido por la maniobra de Leo, pero apenas el mandil llega a rozar su cuello varias veces… - ¡Jajajajaja! – comienza a reír.

Leo da un tirón a su "arma", la recuera, y enrolla el extremo de nueva cuenta en su mano.

Mikey cae al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me rindo me rindo! ¡Jajajaja! -

Mikey es muy cosquilludo y Leo aprovechó esta debilidad a pesar de su clara desventaja. Eso es creatividad.

- ¡Y LEO ES EL NUEVO CAMPEON DEL NEXO DE BATALLA! – Rafa vitorea el triunfo de Leo - Gracias a los Dioses, ya podré descansar de las fanfarronadas de Mikey. – y regresa a la cocina - ¿Gusta otra rebana, Sensei? -

- Por supuesto, hijo. – se ha terminado las dos primeras rebanadas.

Mi Sensei no puede negarse, pero yo sí, o… al menos momentáneamente. Debo continuar viendo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Mikey consigue calmarse.

- ¡Eso estuvo fenomenal, bro! – Mikey felicita a Leo sentado en el suelo y mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

Parece que Mikey está volviendo a ser el de antes.

Me aproximo feliz por ese cambio en mi hermanito.

- No sé si este encuentro cuente como para arrebatarte el título de Campeón del Nexo de batalla, - le dice Leo - pero si no hay más batallas, quedamos en empate. – le tiende una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

La expresión de Mikey se torna severa.

- Yo no creo que cuente, – se pone de pie por sí mismo – continúa siendo mío el titulo del Campeón del Nexo de Batalla, pero tienes razón en que hemos quedado en empate. Ya habrá otras justas en las que mediremos fuerzas y compararemos habilidades, pero espero que la siguiente vez pongas más empeño, Leonardo Da Vinci. Me he aburrido bastante. –

Ha retornado el nuevo Mikey.

Recoge sus chakos y sube a su habitación.

- Sigues creyendo que no pasa nada malo con Mikey. – debo ser directo con Leo.

- Bueno, - Leo sigue asumiendo una actitud relajada – como no haga volar la casa en pedacitos… -

- No es nuestra casa lo que quiere volar en pedacitos, - digo, estando consciente de las amenazas que Mikey me ha estado haciendo – lo que él quiere es… -

- ¡Donatelo! –

Repentinamente, mi Sensei me llama con bastante angustia desde la cocina. Voy deprisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sensei? –

Mi Sensei está de pie cerca de bote de basura sosteniendo algo entre sus temblorosas manos.

- Esto es un marco. –

Sensei no me lo entrega para examinarlo, pero no es necesario.

- Efectivamente.-

- ERA un marco. – hace énfasis en la palabra "era" - ¿Acaso reconoces este pedazo de marco? -

No contesto de inmediato, ahora sí necesitaría tener el pedazo de madera entre mis manos para examinarlo más de cerca.

- Hijo, tu hermano Rafael me ha comentado que has estado tomando cosas para tus experimentos sin el consentimiento de su dueño. –

- Sensei, eso no es… -

- Este viejo marco contenía la foto de mi Sensei Yoshi… Era la única foto que yo tenía de mi Sensei Yoshi. -

- Oh. – digo en voz baja, ignoro si es debido a que por fin reconozco el tallado de la vieja madera, o por el pedazo de foto que tiene como si hubiese sido arrancada la foto sin ninguna compasión, o porque de reojo he visto el resto del marco en el bote de basura, o porque recuerdo la segunda amenaza de Mikey.

Sensei baja la mirada al marco roto que sostiene entre sus manos debido a mi breve silencio.

- Sensei, - Leo interviene en mi defensa – yo no creo en absoluto que Doni haya tomado algo que es tan apreciado por ti. -

Pero Sensei no parece escuchar; se retira de la cocina. Leo va tras él.

- _Te pasas_, Doni. – me dice acusadoramente Rafa – Yo te perdono que hayas destruido una de mis motos, pero que hayas hecho pedacitos la foto de Sensei Yoshi, ¿y para qué loco experimento lo hiciste? –

No tengo ninguna intención de responder. Voy deprisa a mi laboratorio y me encierro.

.

Observo la hora en mi computadora. Son casi las 3 de la mañana.

Me restan 6 valiosas horas para poder terminar la "petición" de Mikey, pero no avanzo a la velocidad que debería. Pensando en que esto es un sueño, pensando en que debería hablar seriamente con Sensei, pensando en que debería afrontar a Mikey directamente porque al parecer hay un conflicto, que atestigüe brevemente hoy, dentro de él entre su antigua personalidad y la nueva, pensando en que se me acaba el tiempo y sólo debo enfocarme en terminar la petición de Mikey antes de que haga otra barbaridad… No puedo terminar… no lograré terminar…

Mi vista se nubla.

El cansancio y el sueño están mermando mis fuerzas y mi raciocinio.

Le levanto para prepararme otra taza de café… y me tambaleo… pero alguien… me atrapa.

- Doni, ya es muy tarde para que estés trabajando. –

- Debo… terminar… o Mikey… -

Trato de advertirle del peligro sea quien sea que me sostiene… pero también se me dificulta hablar y mis ojos se niegan a permanecer abiertos...

Siento que soy cargado y llevado… no tengo manera de oponer resistencia… siento que soy colocado en una superficie muy blanda… siento que soy despojado de mi bandana y mis protectores… y cubierto con frazadas… Alguien me habla en susurros…

- _El trabajo puede esperar, Doni. Cuando despiertes, el trabajo seguirá ahí, no irá a ninguna parte, pero lo que puede mermar es tu salud. –_

Muevo la cabeza por toda protesta.

- _Sea lo que estés haciendo para descubrir ese cambio en Mikey, puede esperar. -_

Muevo la cabeza con mayor pesadez.

Tiemblo ligeramente… no sé si es debido al frío… lo cual es imposible… o al miedo… más factible.

Ese alguien se acuesta junto a mí… y me atrapa en sus brazos. Ya no tengo posibilidad alguna de… ponerme de pie, así que dejo que la trampa se cierre por completo.

En la casi inconsciencia, reconozco a ese alguien.

- _Leo… _-

- _Aquí estoy Doni. _-

En mi ansiedad por terminar el "proyecto" que me solicitó Mikey, mi mente hace un último esfuerzo por continuar trabajando, aunque el resto de mi cuerpo ha sido vencido por la fatiga. Mi mente continúa trabajando, desviándose del tema principal.

"Eres una tortuga marina, eres un ser autónomo, eres un ser solitario, eres un ser no sociable, entonces, ¿por qué permites que tu hermano mayor te obligue a descansar cuando puedes continuar con tu trabajo?"

Porque también, en parte, soy humano. Puedo prescindir de mi curiosidad y no realizar experimentos para llegar a esta conclusión: mi parte humana me pide buscar apoyo en mi familia; tampoco el trillado argumento de poseer una mente superior a cualquier humano o mutante puede eximirme el ser alguien que no necesita de nadie. Necesito a mi hermano mayor, no importa si soy un genio o una tortuga… sólo soy un chico.

Mi mente no debate mi último argumento.

Con el breve reposo recupero algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente como para escapar de mi hermano mayor, sólo la necesaria para refugiarme en sus brazos.

Una reconfortante calidez esfuma por completo mi ansiedad.

-_ Eres un buen niño, Doni. Mañana, ya que hayas descansado, verás que Mikey es el mismo de siempre. -_

Mi mente trata de obligarme a decirle que no será así, que será aun peor, porque si no cumplo con el pacto hecho con Mikey, mañana, él sufrirá terriblemente, pero otra idea se interpone en el camino de esta fatídica conclusión, una idea que es engullida por el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: Que Mikey y Leo tengan un tipo de amistosa rivalidad se ve en el capítulo 19, de la serie 2k3, llamado Cuentos de Leo. Ya escribí un fic, que titulé Una vez más, basándome en este capítulo, pero en este capítulo de este fic retomé esa rivalidad porque fue hace tres semanas que yo vi el documental de Da Vinci y apenas me enteré que fue real la rivalidad entre Da Vinci y Buonarroti, y me pareció una graciosa coincidencia entre la historia de ese par de renacentistas y mi fic Una vez más n.n

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo ya se sabrá _qué onda_ con Mikey.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer mis divagaciones

n.n


	5. Chapter 5

.

Les agradezco todos los reviews que has dejado para este fic.

Muchas gracias.

Este es el capítulo final de tan loca historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROYECTO INTÉRPRETE**

Abro lentamente los ojos.

Una agradable sensación de bienestar me embarga totalmente.

Tengo la impresión de haber tenido un bonito sueño. No lo recuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que así fue.

Las luces están apagadas, lo que induce a mis ojos a cerrarse de nueva cuenta y me acurruco junto a mi hermano buscando su protección, pero él no está. No me decepciono, bueno, quizás un poco. Leo ya habrá iniciado sus actividades, dejándome descansar por un rato más.

Leo debió justificarme con Sensei sobre mi ausencia en la práctica de la mañana diciéndole que me ido a la cama bastante tarde gracias a la premura de terminar algún secreto proyecto. Es el privilegio del que gozo al trabajar en algún proyecto sin permitirme un descanso por la ansiedad de terminarlo pronto: no es necesario mi asistencia en las prácticas matutinas; a diferencia de Rafa que llega a desvelarse debido a las parrandas con Casey, o Mikey que permanece despierto hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada por ver películas o jugar videojuegos, a ellos dos Sensei sí los obliga a levantarse temprano al siguiente día.

Poco a poco vuelvo a sumergirme en el mundo onírico de los sueños sin preocuparme por asistir a la práctica de la mañana.

.

Despierto sin abrir los ojos.

Ignoro la hora que debe ser o por cuánto tiempo más he dormido, tampoco me preocupo por levantarme. Al menos una vez no quiero trabajar incansablemente en el proyecto en que estoy empecinado, al menos una vez quiero quedarme en cama todo el día. El proyecto bien puede esperar…

- ¡No puede esperar! –

¡Me incorporo de inmediato al recordar el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando antes de que Leo me obligara a posponerlo!

Veo el reloj de pulsera que porto en mi muñeca izquierda para cerciorarme de la hora… y no lo tengo puesto. Leo debió quitármelo también asegurándose que no lo estuviera checando y, por consecuencia, levantarme tarde. No estoy del todo seguro si debo enojarme con mi hermano mayor o agradecerle, aunque a decir verdad, me siento renovado y lúcido.

A pesar de la oscuridad en mi habitación (en algo ha sido útil el entrenamiento ninja), abandono la cama, me visto enseguida, y mi reloj de pulsera lo hallo sobre mi escritorio.

- Medio día. -

He sobrepasado el tiempo límite que estableció Mikey para la entrega de su "encargo".

Me coloco el reloj de pulsera, tomo mi vara Bo, la enfundo tras mi caparazón y bajo de inmediato.

Al ir descendiendo las escaleras me percato que el ambiente está tranquilo siendo las doce de la tarde. Desde ahí logro escuchar ruidos que provienen del taller. Quizás se trate de Rafa arreglando los vehículos debido a mi ausencia. Después veo a Leo en el dojo limpiando sus katanas con cierta lentitud; él se ve cansado. Después le pediré disculpas por haberle obligado a acostarse muy tarde al estar preocupado por mí. Mikey ronda mi laboratorio… no ronda mi laboratorio, está dentro de mi laboratorio examinando detenidamente el dispositivo que he elaborado para él y con el que podrá dominar a los humanos.

Me apresuro a llegar con él.

- Buenas tardes dormilón. - me saluda con enojo.

Voy a responderle con indiferencia, pero mis palabras se traban dentro de mi garganta al darme cuenta que Mikey lleva en brazos el osito de peluche que le pertenece a Leo y que ha cuidado con tanto esmero todos estos años, pero recupero la compostura. Gracias al reposo impuesto puedo pensar mejor que el día anterior, incluso recuerdo la idea que tuve justo antes de quedarme profundamente dormido, pero mi idea no incluía a ese osito de peluche, no tan pronto. El desenlace de esta historia llegará más rápido de lo que creí.

- Esta es mi invención que he creado para controlar a los humanos. – le explico a Mikey sobre el armatoste que tiene forma de un panal de abejas con una altura de un metro - Su nombre clave es El Atrofiador de Cerebros. -

- Ese nombre no me gusta. Mejor que se llame… - Mikey piensa por un segundo - El Demoledor de Mentes. –

- De acuerdo. –

- ¿Y de dónde se acciona? – pregunta con impaciencia.

- Sólo hace falta terminar un insignificante ajuste que ayer Leo no me permitió culminar. –

- Algo comentó en el entrenamiento matutino, pero no me preocupé porque ya sabía que no me quedarías mal, Cerebrito, incluso, he invitado a Ogima a ser testigo en mi dominación del mundo. -

- Has traído a Ogima sin el consentimiento de Leo, como sueles hacerlo. –

- Como suelo hacerlo, pero Leo sabe que soy incapaz de hacerle daño alguno a su muy estimado amiguito, claro que en esta ocasión tan especial, depende exclusivamente de ti la integridad de este lindo osito de peluche. -

Miro fijamente a Mikey. No muestra una pizca de remordimiento, así que me dirijo a un gabinete del cual tomo un recipiente metálico. Regreso al Demoledor de Mentes, dejo el recipiente momentáneamente sobre el escritorio, hago algunos ajustes en el aparato el Demoledor, tomo el recipiente, levanto lo que podría llamar la tapa del Demoledor, e incrusto el recipiente justo en el centro. Cierro la tapa.

- Listo. Sólo debes presionar el botón rojo – señalo el botón rojo que está en la cima del panal de abejas - y El Demoledor de Mentes emitirá una sutil pero poderosa frecuencia hipnótica que someterá la mente de los humanos. -

Mikey se aproxima curioso a examinar al Demoledor de Mentes. Se encuentra a la distancia idónea que requiere mi plan, pero el osito de peluche se ha convertido en su escudo. ¡Maldita sea, no debí subestimar a Mikey! Una solución de la que dispongo es ejercer un poco de presión sobre Mikey, aunque por el cambio que ha sufrido tan drásticamente en las últimas 24 horas, no tengo la certeza sobre cómo podrá reaccionar.

- Ahora, si eres tan gentil de entregarme a Ogima... -

Mikey no me dice nada y no hace nada, se limita a contemplar El Demoledor de Mentes, como si durara de mi capacidad para haber creado un aparatado que puede controlar las mentes de los humanos.

- Yo ya he cumplido Mikey, ahora entrégame a Ogima. – le insisto.

- ¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para atraparme a mí? – me mira y dice desafiante.

- Tu única alternativa para averiguarlo es presionando ese botón. –

Mikey de nueva cuenta observa El Demoledor de Mentes.

- Si es una trampa, también va a sufrir Ogima. – vuelve a centrar su atención en mí; sus ojos azules me revelan sus intenciones.

¡Coloca una mano sobre el botón rojo!

Me emociono porque es justo lo que quiero que haga Mikey: él debe presionar ese llamativo botón color rojo; sin embargo, él continúa trayendo al osito de peluche entre sus brazos; esto me provoca nerviosismo.

_Tranquilo Donatelo_… Me digo a mi mismo. _Tu plan no funcionará si Mikey se da cuenta que estás nervioso. _

Otra de las alternativas que dispongo es… sacrificar el osito de peluche: yo mismo puedo presionar la mano de Mikey y que ésta a su vez presione el botón rojo, y el mecanismo del Demoledor de Mentes se accionará, pero no va a dominar la mente de los humanos, sino que detendrá a Mikey, no obstante, el osito de Leo estará en medio de un 'fuego cruzado'; yo puedo apartarme al tiempo que acciono el Demoledor de Mentes, poniéndome a salvo, pero no así el osito de peluche.

Me pregunto seriamente si Leo será capaz de perdonarme por la infamia que estoy a punto de cometer.

Levanto una mano temblorosa, dispuesto a presionar el botón rojo… y justo en este momento, va acercándose Rafa.

¡He demorado demasiado en ejecutar mi plan de detener a Mikey! Me abstengo de obligar a Mikey a presionar el botón rojo; no puedo permitir que el número de 'bajas' se eleve a tres.

- Hasta que te levantas, Cerebrito. –

Se aproxima hacia mí con un semblante que conozco demasiado bien.

- Sensei quizás te haya perdonado por lo del retrato de Sensei Yoshi… -

No comprendo que quiere decir con que "Sensei me ha perdonado", mas no hay tiempo para pedir explicaciones.

-… pero yo ya lo pensé bien y tienes que compensarme de algún modo que hayas hecho pedacitos mi moto. ¿Crees que las motos de esa calidad se consiguen así de fácil? -

- Aguarda un momento Rafa... -

Rafa no aguarda: se detiene a escaso medio metro de mí cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fieramente con sus llameantes ojos color ámbar.

Esto está mejor: puedo accionar el botón rojo y apartar a Rafa cuando yo me lance lejos del alcance de la devastacipn que va a provocar el Demoledor de Mentes, sin embargo, hay otra intromisión.

- Aguarda Rafael. –

Rafa obedece a nuestro Sensei y se aparta de mí.

Sensei ahora está junto a mí.

- Donatelo, hijo, me alegra que te encuentres mucho mejor. –

- Gracias Sensei. -

¿Cómo es posible que no se percate del peligro que corremos todos?

No es mi intención pensar que lo que nos ha dicho Sensei sobre que un verdadero Maestro Ninja es capaz de percibir el peligro antes de que se manifieste es tan sólo una patraña, pero Sensei no se da cuenta del peligro que corre Rafa, él y yo al estar tan cerca del Demoledor de Mentes.

- He estado meditando sobre tu peculiar manera de actuar, Donatelo, y muy a mi pesar, he creído que has actuado sólo con fines egoístas, cuando tu mente prodigiosa siempre está en busca de respuestas, y si mi Sensei Yoshi… ha podido ayudarte, de algún modo… -

Sensei titubea porque aun está triste por la pérdida de la única fotografía que poseía de Sensei Yoshi. Me desconsuela verle tan abatido y más que desconfíe de mí.

- ¡Suficiente! – elevo la voz sin permitirle a mi Sensei que continúe, harto del dilema que se ha desenvuelto en torno a mí – No he sido yo quien destruyó tu moto a escala, Rafa, fue Mikey, y Sensei, yo no he tomado la foto de Sensei Yoshi con propósitos científicos, ha sido Mikey también. Él ha sido el causante de la destrucción de sus más apreciadas posesiones y me ha inculpado a mí con el propósito de amedrentarme y obligarme a construir este dispositivo que le ayudará a controlar a los humanos. -

Sensei y Rafa voltean a ver el curioso armatoste de un metro de altura, y posteriormente a Mikey.

- Mikey. – dice Rafa amenazadoramente.

No es necesario que yo insista en mi inocencia, pero Mikey puede hacer cualquier cosa por defender la suya.

- Creo que las pocas horas de sueño por fin han desajustado tu cerebro, Cerebrito. – dice Mikey en su defensa apartando su mano del Demoledor de Mentes cautelosamente.

- Tal vez, - ahora yo me aproximo al Demoledor de Mentes – pero gracias a ti y a tus chantajes he podido darme cuenta que nosotros somos más una amenaza para los humanos que una ayuda. –

Pruebo otra temeraria alternativa para obligar a Mikey a confesar la verdad; si lo consigo, me evitara accionar el Demoledor de Mentes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre el botón rojo.

- Que el Demoledor de Mentes, como lo has bautizado, no es un dispositivo para controlar la mente de los humanos, sino que en realidad es una bomba; – giro el botón rojo redireccionándolo a un único objetivo, lo presiono y se enciende, indicado que la bomba se ha activado – es una bomba que estallará en 30 segundos y nos matará a todos nosotros. Es un Aniquilador de Mutantes. –

El Aniquilador de Mutantes comienza a emitir el típico sonido de conteo que cualquier bomba tiene al ser activada, de igual manera posee un panel en el que se puede visualizar el contador de tiempo.

Sensei y Rafa están totalmente desconcertados al no comprender mis palabras, pero yo no busco ese efecto en ellos dos, sino otro diferente, y en Mikey.

Miro a Mikey retadoramente.

- ¡¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?! - pregunta Mikey realmente asustado.

El conteo prosigue con abrupta indiferencia, del mismo modo en que comienzo a hablar yo.

- Me he dado cuenta que yo debo evitar que tú o cualquiera de nosotros, presos por la demencia o presos por el deseo de venganza, provocadas por los largos años de enclaustramiento en las alcantarillas, busque hacer daño a los humanos, y es mejor desaparecer de este mundo antes de que esto ocurra. Es lo mejor, Mikey. -

El conteo llega a 10 segundos.

- ¡Apágalo por favor! ¡No quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado! -

- Entonces confiesa que has sido tú quien destruyó la motocicleta y la foto. –

- ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Admito que yo lo hice, pero todo fue sólo una…!

- Demasiado tarde, hermanito. –

- ¡NO! – grita Mikey al tiempo que cierra fuertemente los ojos.

Es bueno que cierre los ojos porque ocurre una explosión cuando el contador de la bomba llega a cero.

¡ZZZUIIIIIZZZ!

Estalla la bomba pero no es una explosión que dañe a mi familia, sólo el orgullo de Mikey: la bomba arroja al rostro de Mikey un tipo de líquido oscuro.

- ¡AAAHH! –

Se tira al suelo creyendo que está mortalmente herido lanzando lejos al osito de Leo; me estiro a tiempo para atraparlo.

- ¡Memueromemueromemuero! –

Dice Mikey con dramatismo, pero deja de gritar al percibir un nauseabundo aroma.

- ¡Qué asco! – se incorpora abriendo los ojos – Esto no puede ser mi sangre. –

- No es tu sangre. – respondo a su inquietud – Es una pestilente mezcla de ciertas sustancias que no querrás averiguar su nombre, pero que teñirán tu piel de un negro pantanoso y desprenderás un olor nauseabundo por varios días. –

- ¡Qué malo eres Doni!

- ¡Yo no soy el malo! ¡Fuiste tú quien llegó demasiado lejos con su estúpida broma! – por fin puedo desahogar mi enojo.

- Es tu culpa por tardarte demasiado en darte cuenta que todo era una broma. –

- Ahora adjudícame la responsabilidad a mí. ¿Qué no te importo ver sufrir a Rafita o a Sensei con tu "estupenda" broma? –

- Sí, pero tú tenías que descifrar que sólo estaba actuando el papel del chico malo; tuviste que haberte dado cuenta que mi personalidad no había sido cambiada por tu casco de ciclista. ¡Por Dios, Doni! Si el cambio de personalidad hecho por un extraño aparato es el más viejo cliché. No es posible que no lo descubrieras a tiempo. –

- Debo admitir que has interpretado demasiado bien tu papel de villano; eres un gran actor, Mikey, pero esto no te deslinda de la responsabilidad por tan pesada broma. –

- Pero te felicito por haberme engañado con lo del "Aniquilados de Mutantes". También eres un buen actor, Cerebrito. –

- Sólo te seguí el juego. -

- Hijos, esperen. – Sensei ya se molestó - ¿Las arbitrariedades que hemos sufrido Rafael y yo se ha debido a una broma, Miguel Ángel? –

- Pues… -

- Déjemelo 5 minutos, Sensei, - dice Rafa, haciendo el ademán de subir las mangas de una camisa inexistente – yo le voy a sacar toda la verdad. -

Pero antes de que Mikey pueda decir algo en su defensa, repentinamente, el supuesto Aniquilador de Mutantes emite un extraño sonido.

- Donatelo, dime por favor, que el Aniquilador de Mutantes también es una broma. –

- Eso… eso pretendía Sensei hace 15 minutos que reconfigure el sistema, porque anoche realmente estaba construyendo algo que atrofiara la mente de los humanos haciendo posible el deseo de Mikey para dominarlos, pero fue hasta hoy, cuando desperté, que me di cuenta que Mikey estaba jugando otras de sus bromas, y dadas las apremiantes circunstancias, no estoy seguro si habré terminado en su totalidad el Atrofiador de Cerebros o si está desactivado debidamente… -

¡El Aniquilador de Mutantes comienza a echar chispas, y antes de que podamos ponernos a salvo…!

¡BRRRROOOOMMMMM!

Una maloliente espuma me cubre por completo obstruyendo mi visión, sólo escucho las protestas de los demás. La supuesta bomba sólo arrojaría el líquido hacia Mikey, sin embargo, los ajustes que hice no fueron los idóneos, ocurrió un corto circuito y ha estallado arrojando en todas direcciones una espuma desagradable a la vista y al olfato... entonces recuerdo que… ¡Leo va a matarme! ¡Su osito de peluche también está cubierto por…!, pero me percato que no lo traigo en mis manos; quizás la onda de choque de la explosión lo arrojó lejos. Sacudo mis manos y retiro parte de la espuma de mis ojos y busco… pero me detengo porque me sorprende ver que la explosión de la maloliente espuma ha tenido un alcance de unos diez metros a la redonda, pero prosigo mi búsqueda del osito de peluche, entonces... Leo sale de detrás de un escritorio, sano y salvo, no está cubierto de la pestilente y maloliente espuma como los demás, y trae en sus manos a su osito de peluche sano y salvo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Leo le pregunta al osito de peluche con verdadera angustia.

- Sí, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. – dice Rafa con disgusto en la voz; me atrevería a decir que está celoso del osito de peluche porque Leo se ha preocupado más por él que por nosotros.

Ciertamente, me embarga el mismo sentimiento que a Rafa, pero antes de que pueda hacerme la pregunta sobre en qué momento Leo me arrebató su estimado oso y logró escudarse tras el escritorio, a todos se nos ocurre la misma idea: volteamos a mirar y a pronunciar en perfecta sincronización el nombre del perpetrador de tan delirante embrollo:

- ¡Miguel Ángel! -

.

Ya ha anochecido.

Mis hermanos y yo hemos demorado 10 horas en poder retirar la espuma negra y pestilente de todo lo que cubrió. Afortunadamente, usando descochambrador desinfectante líquido hemos podido dejar las cosas limpias, pero desafortunadamente, no podemos usar este mismo elemento ni sobre el delicado pelo de Sensei ni sobre nuestra sensible piel, así que tendremos que permanecer, a excepción de Leo, con el pelo o la piel de un color negruzco por cierto tiempo tras varios baños usando jabón neutro.

Hemos colaborado en remover la espuma no por ayudar a Mikey de este castigo implícito, sino por dejar integra la pulcritud de nuestro hogar dulce hogar.

Tras averiguar que las piezas rotas de los objetos que supuestamente yo había tomado y destruido, en realidad eran las piezas rotas de otros objetos muy similares, porque los objetos originales estaban resguardados en la habitación de Mikey, Sensei ha reprendido a Mikey por hacer tan pesada broma; de hecho, también a mí me ha reprendido por no haberme dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Mikey; no me salvé de la reprimenda ni porque me justifiqué al decir que Mikey es un gran actor. Al menos yo recibí una reprimenda, Mikey tendrá que ayudar a Abril en su tienda por tres meses, a recibir lecciones extra de parte de Sensei por tres meses, y realizar las labores domesticas que le corresponden a Rafita por tres meses.

Me pregunto si estos castigos bastaran para apaciguar el espíritu bromista de Mikey.

Y sobre los cascos que interpretan mi complejo acervo lingüístico… los he desactivado. Creo que es más conveniente que haga el intento en hablar de una manera más sencilla.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo resultó ser una broma de Mikey n.n

Se me ocurrió que fuera una broma porque he leído muchos fics donde el cambio de personalidad de alguno de los tortugos es por posesiones demoniacas, o por inducción de un invento, o por golpes en la cabeza, etc., etc., y a mi parecer, todo esto ya está bastante trillado, o, ¿cómo ves tú lector?, pero aquí entre nos, la idea de VampireDarkRogueWind me ha dejado con la espinita de querer intentar escribir un fic con esa idea suya n.n

Y pasando a otro tema, tal vez te parezca que Rafita no participó mucho en este fic, pero no te preocupes, tiene su protagónico en mi siguiente fic que he titulado:

"Líder por un día"

Ahora tengo que seguir con el otro fic que todavía no acabo y con el fic que sigue y con un one shot y también con el especial de Halloween.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer mis divagaciones.

n.n


End file.
